Mission Hinata
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - Hinata ne semble pas dans son assiette. Pour Yachi et Kageyama, il est temps d'agir. OS. KenHina, KageYachi, TsukkiYama.
**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairings** : KenHina, KageYachi, TsukkiYama.

 **Note** : Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la semaine de l'OS ! C'est l'OS du lundi, mais vu qu'il est long j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir hier, lol. Merci à BakaNH pour ses thèmes :D J'ai juste pu balancer viteuf le mot grenadine, mais booon.

 **Warning** : cet OS est con lol.

La flemme de faire une intro j'dois regarder la S2 d'Haikyuu! là, à plus dans le bus.

* * *

— Aah, concentre-toi, bon sang !

Le ballon qui rebondit sur le haut de son crâne tira Hinata de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers Kageyama, les sourcils froncés.

— J'étais concentré ! protesta-t-il en se remettant en place.

— Tu parles.

— Envoies-en une autre, et on verra si je suis pas concentré, tiens ! Je t'attends !

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Yachi qui, surprise, lança la balle au-dessus de la tête de Kageyama. Comme d'habitude, la passe était parfaite ; cette fois, Hinata était prêt et lui fit honneur sans un instant d'hésitation.

— Ouaais ! s'exclama-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Kageyama, qui pinçait les lèvres. Tu vois ? En plein dans le mille !

— Pas la peine de te vanter, crétin. Ça ne change rien.

— Ça change tout !

— Ça ne change...

Leurs chamailleries se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de ranger la salle. Yachi, trois balles sous le bras, suivait la conversation en pouffant de temps à autres ; il faisait nuit noire quand ils sortirent de la salle et se séparèrent, le temps que les garçons se rhabillent et soient prêts à quitter le gymnase.

— Au fait, Hinata, demanda Yachi, à quoi tu pensais, tout à l'heure ?

— Tout à l'heure ?

— Quand tu t'es pris ma passe sur la tête, imbécile, l'aida Kageyama.

Hinata réfléchit.

— Ah ! Je ne sais plus. Enfin, euh...

Kageyama et Yachi échangèrent un regard.

— Les examens ? tenta la manager.

— Les quoi ? demanda distraitement Hinata. Ah, non, surtout pas. C'est dans super longtemps, en plus. Interdiction d'y penser, pas avant de ne plus avoir le choix.

— C'est dans un mois et demi, rappela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Un mois et demi ? s'écrièrent les garçons.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée. Elle leur sourit, un peu gênée.

— Enfin, oui, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on va dire...

Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Hinata, les yeux écarquillés dans le vide, conservait un silence glaçant ; Kageyama, lui, marmonnait quelques réflexions incompréhensibles, l'air sombre. Yachi leur posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Désolée, dit-elle maladroitement. Je vous aiderai, si besoin. D'accord ? Et puis, on aura qu'à faire des sessions d'étude avec Yamaguchi et Tsukishima, et...

— Tsukishima ? se plaignit Hinata. Je préfère encore avoir une super mauvaise note...

— Dis pas ça devant le coach Ukai, remarqua Kageyama. Il va encore nous menacer.

— Bon, d'accord, si on y est _vraiment_ obligés... après tout, c'est pour l'équipe, non ?

Yachi leur sourit.

— Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous en sortir ! les rassura-t-elle.

Ils n'en avaient pas l'air intimement convaincus.

— Bon, donc, c'était pas les examens..., fit Kageyama, une main sur le menton.

— De quoi ? demanda Hinata.

— Je sais ! comprit Yachi. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire !

Hinata haussa les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Non, c'est en juin.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc.

— Quoi ? En juin ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? On a loupé ton anniversaire ? Et c'était il y a des mois de ça, en plus ! Alors qu'on aurait pu faire une vraie fête, ah, j'arrive pas à y croire...

— Bah, c'est pas grave, Yachi ! répondit Hinata. On se rattrapera la prochaine fois. C'est quand, votre anniversaire ?

Le passeur et la manager réfléchirent un court instant.

— Le 16 octobre, répondirent-ils en cœur, un peu gênés, puis ils se tapèrent dans les mains avec un sourire victorieux.

Hinata soupira.

— Mais non, pas ça, les reprit-il, désespéré. Votre anniversaire ! Comme le mien, vous voyez ? Ah, c'est pas possible.

— Ah, ça, fit Kageyama. C'est en décembre. T'as pas intérêt à oublier.

— Le 4 septembre, répondit Yachi à son tour, mais on l'a fêté, nous.

Hinata plissa les yeux.

— Ah, oui, maintenant que tu le dis !

Kiyoko leur avait proposé de se cotiser pour lui offrir une écharpe suffisamment épaisse pour avaler complètement son visage, et Yachi la portait presque tous les jours depuis que les températures avaient brusquement chuté.

— Et puis, marmonna soudain Hinata, pas la peine de me rappeler que c'était le 16 septembre, je le savais déjà.

— Octobre, corrigea Yachi à mi-voix.

— Oui, octobre. J'avais pas oublié ! Enfin, pas que j'en aie quelque chose à faire, hein.

— Pourquoi tu retiens des dates aussi bizarres, crétin ? dit Kageyama. Comme si ça te servait à quelque chose dans la vie.

— J'ai pas fait _exprès_ de la retenir, rétorqua Hinata. Mais c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Kenma, alors j'ai pas oublié, c'est tout.

— L'anniversaire de Kenma ? répéta Yachi. Je ne savais pas.

— Tu connais carrément sa date d'anniversaire, mais tu sais pas dire la nôtre ?

— Bah, je la lui avais demandé pendant le camp d'été, se justifia-t-il en rougissant. Il fallait bien que je le lui souhaite, hein ? Il m'avait bien souhaité le mien, lui. Et puis, c'est mon ami, et on se parle souvent, et, je...

— Kenma..., marmonna Yachi. Kenma, Kenma... Ah !

Elle avait crié si fort que les deux garçons sursautèrent. Elle frappa sur le plat de sa main.

— C'est à _ça_ que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se figea.

— Hein ? Hein, je, de quoi tu...

— Au camp d'entraînement ! continua Yachi avec un grand sourire. Tu es nerveux, c'est ça ? Ah, je comprends. J'ai hâte d'y être, moi aussi.

Hinata hocha vivement la tête avec un rire embarrassé. Kageyama, lui, le dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.

— Ce qui me fait penser qu'on doit se lever super tôt, après-demain, reprit la manager sans remarquer quoi que ce soit. Vous arrivez à dormir, vous ? La dernière fois, il m'a fallu au moins quatre bonnes...

— Kenma.

La voix de Kageyama résonnait dans la nuit comme une sentence irrévocable. Hinata, de plus en plus nerveux, commença à s'agiter. Le passeur plissa les yeux.

— Kenma, répéta-t-il.

Hinata regarda le ciel, puis le sol, puis les maisons qui les entouraient, puis le sac de Yachi, puis...

— Ken...

— Quoi, Kenma ? dit soudain Hinata. Qu'est-ce que, quoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça, je...

— Ça va, Hinata ? s'inquiéta Yachi.

Le sourire funeste qui étirait les lèvres de Kageyama l'inquiéta plus encore. Hinata, lui, était devenu blanc comme un linge.

— Un problème avec _Kenma_ ? demanda Kageyama en insistant grassement sur le prénom, les yeux toujours fixés sur son coéquipier.

— Q-q-quoi ? Un prob... non, aucun. Rien. Il n'y a rien. C'est sans importance, ahah... ah... arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fous les boules, Kageyama !

Vif comme l'éclair, Kageyama l'attrapa par l'arrière de la nuque.

— Aaah ! s'écria Hinata en essayant de s'échapper de son emprise. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux te battre ? Tu veux...

— Alors comme ça, on a le béguin pour Kenma, hein ?

Yachi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Pour Kenma ? dit-elle.

Hinata s'était figé. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

— K-Kenma ? Mais non, quelle idée. C'est, je... _Kenma_...?

Yachi et Kageyama croisèrent les bras. Incapable d'affronter leur regard, Hinata se laissa tomber à genoux.

— Pourquoi vous avez parlé de ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? Alors que j'essayais d'arrêter d'y penser, vu le camp et tout ça ! Vous êtes des monstres, des monstres !

— Ça t'apprendra à pas te donner à fond à l'entraînement, sombre imbécile, riposta Kageyama.

— Mais je me _suis_ donné à fond ! C'était juste une seconde ! T'es trop méchant, Kageyama !

Yachi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule dans l'espoir de le consoler un peu.

— Oh, voyons, ce n'est pas si grave. C'est juste, euh...

Elle était incapable de trouver le mot qui convenait. Devant elle, la bouche ouverte sur le silence, Hinata semblait flirter avec un décès imminent.

— C'est juste un week-end, tu sais. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Hinata se releva difficilement.

— Je pourrai jamais le regarder en face. C'est fichu. Tout est fichu. Et puis, j'ai vraiment, vraiment très envie de le voir, alors qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si j'oublie comment parler, ou s'il devine, ou s'il m'évite, ou si je suis incapable de jouer au volley et qu'il me trouve nul, ou si je lui dis et qu'il me rejette horriblement et que tout le monde est au courant et que je finis tout seul à manger dans la plus petite cabine des toilettes juste parce que je suis trop mortifié pour m'approcher de qui que ce soit, ou que...

— Ça va, on a compris, l'arrêta Kageyama.

— Je vais mourir. _Mourir_ , vous m'entendez ?

— Mais non, le tempéra Yachi. Cela dit, vu ton état, ça va être compliqué de laisser la situation s'embourber comme ça. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, tout ne se passe pas toujours très bien, quand tu es un peu trop fébrile...

— Mieux vaut régler ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, approuva le passeur.

Si Hinata était déjà blême, il devint dès lors presque transparent.

— Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par-là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je... que je...

Il déglutit. Kageyama soupira.

— Ça ira mieux si tu arrêtes d'y penser tout le temps, non ? dit doucement Yachi. Et la meilleure façon de le faire, c'est quand même de, euh... le lui dire, je suppose.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Oublie pas de respirer, quand même, conseilla Kageyama avec sérieux. Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête. Il suffit que tu te plantes en face de lui et que tu lui fasses ta déclaration. Problème réglé !

— _Problème réglé ?_ Comme si c'était facile !

— C'est très facile.

— Tu veux me voir mort, ou quoi ? T'as trouvé un nouveau « meilleur feinteur » ? Dis-le, hein, si tu veux mon décès !

— T'as qu'à utiliser la technique d'Azumane-san.

Hinata se tut une seconde, le cerveau bouillonnant. Le visage d'un Kageyama transpirant d'une colère glacée et frappant à répétition l'arrière de son crâne s'imposa à lui. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

— Un service à l'arrière de ta tête est nettement moins flippant que ça, marmonna-t-il.

— T'exagères. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant.

— C'est _moi_ qui exagère ? Comme si _tu_ pouvais en savoir quelque chose !

Kageyama haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai réussi sans aucun problème, moi.

Hinata jeta un regard à Yachi. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air désolé.

— C'est parce que t'es trop bête pour avoir peur, c'est tout, dit-il. Les gens _normaux_ , eux...

— Shh, ça suffit, les garçons, les interrompit Yachi avant que Kageyama ait eu le temps de répliquer. On ne va pas se battre pour ça. Tu as raison, Hinata, ce n'est pas facile du tout.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans la nuque, tout en continuant à jeter des regards provocateurs en direction du passeur.

— Et puis, poursuivit la manager, ça me donne une idée. Puisque tu vas être obligé de le faire, autant demander conseil à des gens qui s'y connaissent. C'est comme un examen particulièrement difficile, après tout, non ? Si tu es coaché par des professionnels, tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

Hinata opina solennellement du chef.

— Bien sûr, commença-t-il, je... attends, quoi ? Hein ?

— Quel genre de professionnels ? demanda Kageyama, une main sur le menton. J'ai beau réfléchir, j'ai du mal à voir qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Yachi s'appuya contre un mur, l'esprit tournant à plein régime.

— Je doute d'être de bon conseil. Et puis, c'est particulier, comme cas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas seulement l'histoire de laisser un mot dans le casier d'un camarade de classe.

— Cela dit, s'il demande à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place..., marmonna Kageyama.

— Hors de question ! s'insurgea Hinata.

— Oh, mais je sais ! fit Yachi.

Les garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

— Qui, alors ? demanda Kageyama.

— Je leur poserai la question demain. Vous verrez.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ! gémit Hinata. Pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît, hein ? Parce que...

— Il commence à se faire tard, le coupa Yachi, alors... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera ! On se retrouve demain après l'entraînement, d'acc ?

Son enthousiasme les effraya un peu ; ils n'eurent guère le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, cependant, car Yachi avait attrapé Kageyama par le bras et le tirait derrière elle, laissant Hinata se débrouiller seul avec son vélo dans la nuit noire.

Il dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de déclarations ratées et de rejets en tous genres. Il rêva trois fois qu'il tentait de parler à Kenma pour remarquer au milieu de sa phrase qu'il se promenait en chaussettes (dépareillées et un peu ridicules), qu'il avait enfilé son gilet à la place de son pantalon, ou encore qu'il n'avait pas mis de pantalon du tout. Chaque fois il se réveilla en sueur, et chaque fois il ne se rendormit que pour replonger dans un cauchemar pire encore, le dernier en date, par exemple, mettant en scène un Kuroo beaucoup plus grand et effrayant qu'il ne l'était réellement, manifestement prêt à évaluer la force du prétendant de son meilleur ami par un sanglant combat à main nue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir s'il avait ou non décroché une victoire ; la sonnerie de son réveil le tira violemment du lit, et il dut s'habiller une main sur le cœur pour en apaiser les battements frénétiques. Il espéra se calmer sur le chemin du lycée. Il n'y parvint pas.

Rester assis en classe s'avéra une véritable torture ; il passa la moitié de l'entraînement à courir dans tous les sens et à sautiller sur place quand il était obligé de rester immobile. Enfin, l'entraînement prit fin, et il fonça directement vers les vestiaires pour s'habiller (à l'endroit ; il avait vérifié trois fois, on n'était jamais trop prudent) et attendre Yachi et Kageyama à la sortie du lycée.

— Alors, on va où ? demanda-t-il en jetant autour de lui des regards impatients.

Yachi lui sourit.

— Tu vas voir ça tout de suite !

Elle referma correctement son manteau, attrapa les deux garçons par le bras et proclama :

— Que l'opération : « Une tranquillité d'esprit pour Hinata » commence !

 _xxxxx_

Kenma, couché sur un des futons étalés sur le sol de la salle de classe qu'ils utilisaient comme dortoir, jouait à un jeu sur smartphone (sa PSP était à son grand regret déchargée, et Kuroo s'était fait un malin plaisir d'en confisquer le chargeur pour le forcer à participer plus activement à ce début de camp, ce qui se révéla un véritable échec) quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrible. Il lâcha le téléphone qui lui retomba sur le nez, lui tirant une petite exclamation de surprise.

— Kenma ! s'écria Lev en traversant la salle d'un bond. C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ?

Il s'était accroupi devant lui, bien plus près que ce que n'exigeaient les convenances. Le temps d'une seconde, le visage de Kenma fut traversé par une expression de profond dégoût, qui disparut dès que Lev voulut y regarder de plus près. Il en conclut qu'il l'avait hallucinée. Ça arrivait souvent, quand on était à bout de forces.

Il était loin d'être à bout de forces, bien sûr. Le camp n'avait débuté que la veille au soir.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kenma en retenant un profond soupir.

— Ils disent que t'aimes bien Hinata ! Comme dans « aimer bien », dans le sens « aimer bien », tu vois ?

Kenma voyait parfaitement. Il resta stoïque.

— Alors, dit Lev en s'asseyant en tailleur, c'est vrai ?

— Tu ne devrais pas pratiquer tes réceptions ?

— Huh ? Non. Pas du tout. Allez, Kenma, dis-moi !

Kenma ne répondit pas. Il tapotait l'écran de son téléphone.

— S'il te plaît ?

Kenma porta le smartphone à son oreille.

— Kuro. Il y a un fuyard qui essaye de se cacher dans ma chambre. Tu pourrais envoyer Yaku le récupérer ?

Lev se releva d'un bond.

— C'est vicieux, ça. Je voulais juste être au courant, c'est tout.

Puis il fila avant que le libéro ne vienne lui passer un savon.

Personne ne vint déranger Kenma jusqu'au moment du souper.

 _xxxxx_

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort. Particulièrement mal à l'aise, les mains sur les genoux, Hinata gardait les yeux fixés sur le centre de la table basse dans l'attente d'un signal quelconque.

— Pourquoi on est réunis ici, encore ? demanda Tsukishima d'une voix plate.

— Hinata habite trop loin, on ne peut pas aller chez Kageyama, mon appartement est trop petit et ta chambre est plus grande que celle de Yamaguchi, résuma Yachi. Et puis, elle est très bien, ta maison.

Elle sirota la tasse de thé que la mère de Tsukishima avait offert à chacun d'entre eux tandis que les garçons se dévisageaient en silence. Hinata, au bord du désespoir, n'y avait pas encore touché ; Kageyama s'était quant à lui brûlé en essayant de la finir plus rapidement que leur hôte.

— Je vois, dit Tsukishima. Donc ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata qui rapetissa à vue d'œil. Yachi vint à sa rescousse.

— Hinata a besoin de conseils.

— De conseils ? répéta Tsukishima.

— Pour le bien de l'équipe, précisa Kageyama. On viendrait pas ici si on avait le choix. Mais on a besoin de ce mec (il désigna impoliment Hinata) pour ne pas encore terminer avec 50 nouveaux tours de pénalités.

Yamaguchi s'affaissa.

— J'espère bien qu'on gagnera au moins quelques matchs, cette fois-ci, soupira-t-il. Du coup, c'est quoi, le problème ?

Hinata marmonna quelque chose. Tsukishima sourcilla.

— Si tu ne parles pas plus clairement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi. Pas que j'en aie envie, bien entendu, mais puisque vous êtes là...

— J'ai besoin de cours, marmonna Hinata.

— De cours ? s'étonna Yamaguchi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement venu nous le demander en classe ?

Mais Tsukishima, lui, analysait intensément la physionomie du feinteur. Il joignit les mains sur la table devant lui.

— Quel genre de cours ? demanda-t-il.

— Des cours... spéciaux... sur un sujet, euh... sensible.

Les yeux de leur hôte se plissèrent si fort qu'il n'en resta plus qu'une fente derrière ses lunettes.

— Quel sujet ?

Hinata fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

— Le sujet... le sujet, comment dire, c'est... ah... ahahah... je crois que je vais y aller.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Yachi et Kageyama le maintinrent au sol, impitoyables.

— Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? dit Yamaguchi.

— Bah, répondit Kageyama, c'est parce que vous êtes g...

— Vous savez, le coupa Yachi d'une voix un peu plus forte, vu que nous sommes tous les cinq en première année et que nous serons sans aucun doute amenés à nous voir souvent pour les trois années à venir, ce serait une bonne idée d'être tous honnêtes les uns envers les autres. Histoire de créer des liens, vous voyez... hum...

Tsukishima et Kageyama se défièrent du regard. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Donc, voilà... (Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Yamaguchi.) Tous les deux, vous êtes ensemble, non ?

Yamaguchi manqua de s'étouffer. Tsukishima, lui, resta impassible.

— Quel rapport avec ces prétendus « cours particuliers » ? interrogea ce dernier.

— Eh bien, hésita Yachi, comment expliquer...

— Hinata a le béguin pour Kenma de Nekoma, lâcha Kageyama.

Hinata plongea le visage entre ses mains. Les lèvres de Tsukishima s'étirèrent en un drôle de sourire, tandis que la bouche de Yamaguchi formait un « o » de surprise, parfaitement rond.

— Je vois, déclara le bloqueur central. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés y faire ?

— Rien ! rétorqua Hinata, désormais rouge pivoine. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul.

— Tu parles, crétin, siffla Kageyama. À cause de tout ça, il n'est plus capable de faire une seule attaque digne de ce nom.

— C'est donc une opération d'urgence, comprit Yamaguchi, la tête posée sur ses mains en coupe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?

— Comme on va à Tokyo demain et qu'on veut qu'Hinata puisse se concentrer bien comme il faut, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen qu'il se sorte tout ça de la tête, exposa Yachi. Et la seule façon qu'il y arrive, c'est...

— Non, contesta Hinata. Non, non, non, non, non, hors de question. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, vous savez ? C'est impossible. Impossible. Non.

— Tu veux rester à traîner comme ça comme un imbécile toute ta vie ? l'attaqua Kageyama. Tu veux que Yamaguchi te remplace, ou quoi ?

Ce dernier réceptionna le regard d'excuse de Yachi et secoua la tête, l'air de dire qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. La réplique de Kageyama, néanmoins, fit son effet ; Hinata baissa la tête, dépité, et garda le silence.

— Donc, résuma Tsukishima, vous vous attendez à ce qu'on lui donne des conseils de cœur, c'est ça ?

— C'est que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, expliqua la manager. Et Kageyama n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un excellent conseiller – mais ne le prends pas mal, hein ! se dédouana-t-elle aussitôt, c'est juste une histoire de faits.

— J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un pro, de toute façon, fit Kageyama. Et puis, ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— Parce que Kenma n'est pas une fille.

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, déclara Tsukishima. L'un dans l'autre, si la personne n'est pas intéressée, c'est fini.

— Je suis fichu, murmura Hinata.

— Mais non, voyons, le rasséréna Yachi. Tu vas voir. Donc, les garçons. Vous avez sûrement des astuces à partager avec lui, non ?

Tsukishima remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Il prit une inspiration. Répondit :

— Non.

— C'est pour l'équipe, merde, pour l'équipe ! grogna Kageyama. Fais un effort !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de différent d'un couple comme le vôtre. La première étape, c'est de savoir s'il a des chances d'être intéressé. La deuxième, c'est de se jeter à l'eau. Au pire, tu te prends un vent. C'est pas la mort.

— C'est _totalement_ la mort, geignit Hinata. J'y arriverai jamais. Et s'il me déteste, hein ? Si... si je lui fous la trouille, ou un truc comme ça ? Si je me rends compte que j'ai mis mon gilet à la place de mon pantalon ? _Je ne veux pas mettre mon gilet à la place de mon pantalon !_

— Calme-toi, crétin ! le tança le passeur en lui administrant une dure claque sur la tête au passage. On ne va pas avancer si t'y mets pas un peu du tien !

— Je ne dirais pas que Kenma n'a aucune chance d'être intéressé, dit Yamaguchi après un instant de réflexion. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre.

— Ça se saurait, s'il suffisait de ça, répondit Hinata en posant son front sur la table.

— C'est l'ami d'enfance de Kuroo, en plus, non ? nota Yamaguchi en se tournant vers Tsukishima. Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question.

Hinata se releva d'un bond.

— Non ! Lui en parle surtout pas !

Tsukishima haussa les sourcils.

— Tu veux savoir s'il est intéressé, ou pas ? Il faudrait te décider. J'ai pas toute la soirée.

— Pas comme ça ! Et puis, j'ai pas envie que l'entièreté de l'équipe de Nekoma soit au courant. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué avec vous quatre.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur.

— Bon, très bien, céda Tsukishima. Je n'ai pas envie de vous garder ici plus longtemps, alors soyons efficaces, au moins.

— Et comment ?

— Yamaguchi, debout. Toi (il désigna Hinata d'un geste du menton), tu vas t'entraîner sur lui. Une déclaration ne demande rien de plus qu'un peu de pratique.

— Parce que tu t'étais entraîné, toi ? demanda Hinata, dubitatif.

— Tsukki n'en a pas eu besoin, intervint Yamaguchi, il le disait déjà tous les jours sans le savoir. Pas vrai, Tsukki ?

— La ferme, Yamaguchi, siffla Tsukishima en regardant subitement ailleurs.

— Ça alors, en profita Kageyama, il est embarrassé.

— Ça suffit, dit Yachi. Je crois qu'il a raison. Un peu de pratique ne peut pas faire de mal, hein ? Au moins, tu seras paré à toute éventualité.

C'était omettre la partie « humiliation publique » de l'histoire, bien entendu. Hinata se leva en silence. Il tâcha d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le sourire mesquin de Tsukishima qui, comme les autres, observait la scène avec intérêt.

— Très bien, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vais le faire.

Il soutint un moment le regard de Yamaguchi, prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche :

— J-je... Kenma, euh... je suis... tu... d'accord, non, j'abandonne, c'est mort.

Il se laissa retomber au sol, vaincu, tandis que Yamaguchi lui tapotait maladroitement la tête.

— Je peux me faire plus petit, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Hinata ne répondit que par une suite inarticulée de mots qui n'avaient sans doute pas le moindre sens, du moins pas aux oreilles du public. Kageyama s'allongea au sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Yachi, la tête posée sur une main, réfléchissait profondément. Tsukishima avait perdu son sourire ; désormais, il soupirait ostensiblement en buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé tiède.

Comme ils étaient partis, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir fini de sitôt.

 _xxxxx_

Kuroo avait enfin consenti à restituer son chargeur de PSP à Kenma. Depuis, ce dernier s'était caché dans une salle de classe vide pour s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé.

La porte glissa avec un grincement. Kenma ne releva pas les yeux. Impossible d'être seul, dans cette école. Il devait penser à se débarrasser de son incurable naïveté.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il acquiesça en silence. Akaashi s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes tendues.

— Bokuto-san m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Kenma appuya rageusement sur le bouton X. Ce boss était une vraie plaie à battre.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

— Je m'en doutais. C'est Kuroo qui a insisté, je crois.

— Kuro. Je le savais déjà. Pourquoi toi, d'ailleurs ?

— Aucune idée. Tu comptes lui faire une déclaration ?

Kenma mit le jeu en pause. Son cœur battait trop vite. L'excitation du jeu, sans doute. Il avait presque terminé le niveau.

— Oui.

— Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait repoussé le moment pendant des mois. Il était temps qu'il s'y atèle sérieusement, cette fois. Et il n'avait besoin des conseils de personne. Ce n'était rien que quelques mots à dire, après tout, non ?

Cette pensée le rendit étrangement malade. Il se sentit rougir.

— Garde la pêche, dit Akaashi en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Et bon courage. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

Kenma ramassa sa console et reprit le combat.

 _xxxxx_

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda discrètement Yamaguchi à Yachi alors qu'ils se préparaient à entrer dans le bus.

Elle risqua un bref coup d'œil à Hinata, le teint hâve, au bord de la nausée.

— Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi, en déduisit-elle.

Elle suivit Kageyama qui rentrait en bâillant et s'installa aux côtés de Kiyoko. Yamaguchi, à son habitude, s'assit à côté de Tsukishima.

— Je croyais que ça s'était un peu arrangé, avec la séance d'hier, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait pire que mieux, dit-il, un peu inquiet.

Tsukishima s'appuya contre le dos du siège.

— Fallait pas trop en espérer, avec lui, commenta-t-il. Je crois qu'il le répétait simplement par mécanisme, à la fin.

— Avec un peu de chance, ça fonctionnera quand même. Enfin, bon... encore faut-il que Kenma accepte.

— Ça craint.

— Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui.

— J'espère bien.

Yamaguchi eut un sourire.

— Juste parce que je ne pensais qu'à améliorer mon service. Ne va pas croire n'importe quoi.

— Je ne croyais rien du tout, répliqua Tsukishima.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit à marteler le clavier à toute vitesse. Le véhicule se mit en branle. Ils étaient enfin en route.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— Je m'assure de l'utilité de nos efforts.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Le téléphone de Tsukishima vibra dans sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'informa Yamaguchi.

Pour toute réponse, son voisin lui tendit le téléphone. Il sourit.

— Sérieusement ? « Notre super feinteur est gay pour votre super cerveau, apparemment » ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

— Le soleil ne s'est même pas encore levé. Laisse-moi tranquille. T'as vu la réponse, de toute façon.

— Il a juste dit : « J'imagine que ce sera un camp plus intéressant que prévu ».

— Il n'aurait pas répondu ça si l'autre idiot n'avait aucune chance.

— Il est plutôt subtil.

— C'est Kuroo. Il aime bien faire ce genre de trucs, de temps en temps.

Yamaguchi lui rendit le portable. Il s'appuya contre l'épaule de Tsukishima, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Comme quoi, t'avais quand même envie de savoir, se moqua-t-il.

— Je voulais simplement vérifier que je n'avais pas perdu mon temps, grommela Tsukishima.

— Ouais, c'est ça.

— Laisse-moi dormir. J'ai manqué de sommeil, à cause de ces conneries.

Sur ces mots, il glissa la main dans celle de son voisin et ferma les yeux.

— D'accord, répondit Yamaguchi. Bonne nuit, Tsukki !

Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Quelques sièges plus loin, pâle comme la mort, Hinata tentait de suivre des yeux le paysage bleu et jaune des villes endormies. Kageyama, assis à ses côtés, le regardait faire, impassible.

— Hé, crétin.

Hinata sursauta violemment ; quelques têtes fatiguées se tournèrent vers lui avant de regarder ailleurs.

— Arrête de me faire peur ! C'est toi, le crétin, ici.

Kageyama baissa la voix.

— T'es prêt pour tout à l'heure ?

Hinata le dévisagea longuement.

— Donc, c'est ça. Tu veux ma mort. J'en étais sûr. Évidemment que je ne suis pas prêt ! J'ai l'impression que mes tripes vont me ressortir par le nombril !

Le passeur n'avait pas voulu sourire – malheureusement, le visage de son coéquipier prit une expression parfaitement outrée.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle !

— Bah...

— J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, reprit Hinata d'une voix plus basse. J'ai même pas osé lui envoyer un SMS pour lui dire qu'on partait. Tu crois qu'il va trouver ça bizarre ? Je le fais à chaque fois, d'habitude...

— Il est six heures du matin.

— Ouais, mais...

Kageyama croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— Bon, puisque t'as pas l'air près de dormir, on va répéter le plan. Tu m'écoutes ?

Le regard d'Hinata se détacha à nouveau de la vitre.

— Oui, c'est bon.

— Alors répète-moi le plan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, en descendant du bus ?

L'estomac d'Hinata remonta dans sa gorge. Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

— Je crois que je vais vomir.

— Non, tu dois... attends, quoi, là, maintenant ? Prends un sac, imbécile !

Mais Hinata tint bon ; bien droit sur son siège, il ordonna à son système digestif de retourner à sa place sans protester.

— Je sors du bus, résuma-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je vais déposer mes affaires, je vais aux toilettes pour être sûr, je vais voir Kenma avant qu'on commence quoi que ce soit, et puis je...

Comme sur le point de s'évanouir, ses yeux se révulsèrent soudain.

— Hé là ! Reste avec nous ! T'as pas intérêt à te défiler, espèce de...

Hinata secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas y arriver, se lamenta-t-il. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça marche.

— Mais si. Ça a marché pour _Tsukishima_ , alors...

Ils étudièrent tous les deux cet état de fait. Après tout, Kageyama avait raison. S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait aucune chance de conclure avec qui que ce soit, c'était Tsukishima. Et pourtant...

— Note qu'il reçoit pas mal de lettres d'amour, il paraît, se rappela le passeur. D'après les rumeurs.

— Aaargh ! Comment je suis supposé tenir la distance ? J'ai aucune chance ! Aucune chance...

Puis il appuya la tête contre la vitre, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Kageyama resta coi.

— Non, mais quel idiot.

Et, comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se laissa à son tour bercer par les mouvements du bus et plongea dans le sommeil.

 _xxxxx_

Malgré ses multiples tentatives de fuite réussies, Kenma avait fini par être coincé au bout d'un couloir par un Kuroo beaucoup trop grand et effrayant à cette heure du petit matin. Les mains sur les hanches, il surplombait Kenma de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres, signe qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui échapper.

— Alors, Kenma, prêt pour le grand jour ?

Kenma le fixa droit dans les yeux sans rien dire, en espérant que son ami d'enfance abandonnerait rapidement la partie. Peine perdue.

— Tu sais, faut pas stresser. Reste toi-même. Ça va être facile, tu verras.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde essaie de me donner des conseils ?

Kuroo se passa une main sur le menton.

— On veut juste que le cerveau de l'équipe se porte bien.

— Akaashi ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

— T'es pas drôle, Kenma. Tu gardes tout pour toi. On a juste envie d'aider un peu. Laisse tes aînés te prêter un peu de leur expérience !

— Quelle expérience ? T'en as aucune.

— Quoi ? Si, j'en ai.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un type spécialisé dans les échecs cuisants.

Terrassé, Kuroo s'appuya contre le mur.

— Moi qui pensais que nous étions amis.

— Je dois aller m'habiller.

Le capitaine le laissa passer à contrecœur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre tout le long du couloir.

— Ils arrivent dans moins d'une heure, tu sais, jeta-t-il avec un petit sourire sournois.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Amène-le au distrib' et propose-lui de lui offrir un verre. Ça marche bien, ce genre de truc.

— Kuro...

— Enfin, un verre de grenadine, on est d'accord. Vous êtes bien trop jeunes, tous les deux.

— T'as quasiment le même âge que moi.

— Je suis bien trop jeune, moi aussi.

— Tu pourrais me laisser me changer ? Merci.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le dortoir. Kuroo leva les mains en l'air.

— Bien, d'accord, puisque tu refuses notre aide. Bonne chance quand même.

Kenma ne le remercia pas ; une boule d'anxiété s'était formée dans sa gorge tandis que la réalisation le frappait de plein fouet.

Il arrivait dans moins d'une heure.

Loin de s'habiller, Kenma s'enroula dans une couverture et commença une partie sur la console qui ne le quittait jamais.

 _xxxxx_

Hinata descendit du bus, les jambes tremblantes, les dents claquant dans ce que les autres prenaient pour le froid du matin. Yachi et Yamaguchi lui jetaient de temps en temps des regards inquiets. Kageyama bâillait, encore dans les vapes, tandis que Tsukishima vérifiait que son sac était bien fermé.

Comme d'habitude, Kuroo fut le premier à les accueillir, cette fois accompagné par Bokuto et Akaashi. Kenma n'était visible nulle part. Le capitaine de Nekoma et Tsukishima échangèrent un bref regard.

— Hola, Chibi-chan, t'as pas l'air bien ! s'exclama Bokuto. Mauvaise route ?

Hinata leva vers lui des yeux morts. Personne ne lui posa plus de question.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et laissèrent leurs affaires dans la salle de classe qui leur avait été attribuée ; Yachi les retrouva un peu plus tard, après s'être dirigée vers l'étage réservé aux managers en compagnie de Kiyoko.

— On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, murmura Kageyama en risquant un œil vers Hinata qui, dans un état second, essayait vainement d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs sous les rires de Kuroo et Bokuto.

Yachi, Yamaguchi et Akaashi, qui s'était intégré dans la conversation, hochèrent la tête. Tsukishima, lui, contemplait la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux avec un sourire narquois.

— Hors de question que la mission : « Tranquillité d'esprit pour Hinata » se termine en échec, dit Yachi. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

— Il faut régler ça au plus vite, confirma Kageyama. Où est Kenma ?

Ils se tournèrent automatiquement vers Akaashi qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Mais il a tendance à se cacher dans une salle de classe au troisième étage, quand il veut éviter notre compagnie, révéla-t-il. Il s'y trouvera peut-être, avec un peu de chance.

Ils se mirent d'accord et rejoignirent Hinata qui, assis par terre, regardait la porte close, atterré. Bokuto riait aux larmes.

— Il a pas dormi, ou quoi ? fit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

— C'est nerveux, expliqua Yamaguchi. On n'y peut rien.

— Pour tout dire, je suis à peu près sûr que Kenma n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit non plus, dit Kuroo. Il avait l'air un peu groggy, tout à l'heure.

Hinata se réveilla soudain.

— Kenma ? Pourquoi vous parlez de Kenma ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, parfaitement synchrones.

— Pour rien, crevette, éluda Kuroo. Viens, faut qu'on te montre un truc.

— Un truc ?

— Quelque chose de vraiment incroyable, intervint Bokuto. Le top du top. Akaashi va te guider.

Ce dernier se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, un Hinata un peu perdu à sa suite, accompagné par une bande un peu trop curieuse. Pour une fois, Bokuto et Kuroo gardaient le silence ; Tsukishima et Yamaguchi murmuraient doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer leur pauvre feinteur, tandis que Yachi et Kageyama échangeaient des regards entendus.

L'heure était proche.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte apparemment identique aux autres, au troisième étage, Hinata se sentit parcouru de sueurs froides, comme s'il savait exactement où celle-ci le mènerait. Il déglutit.

— Quel genre de truc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Kuroo lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

— Le boss final, annonça-t-il. Bonne chance, gamin.

Puis il ouvrit la porte, les baignant dans la lumière du matin, et poussèrent tous les sept Hinata à l'intérieur avant de la refermer avec un grand bruit.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité. L'oreille collée contre la porte, Yamaguchi fronçait les sourcils.

— Je n'entends rien, dit-il.

— Que quelqu'un leur envoie des ondes positives, soupira Kuroo.

— Kageyama, porte-moi sur ton dos, souffla Yachi.

Kageyama s'exécuta sans broncher. Enfin à hauteur suffisante, Yachi scruta à travers la petite fenêtre. Tsukishima et Kuroo passèrent leur tête à leur tour.

— Alors ? demanda Bokuto.

Tsukishima ricana.

— Ils sont en train de parler, je crois, décrivit Yachi. Mais c'est difficile à dire.

— T'es sûre qu'ils parlent ? fit Kuroo. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils ont tous les deux bogué.

— Non, ils remuent tous les deux les lèvres... ah !

— Ils ont dit un truc, les informa Tsukishima.

— Nouveau silence... Kenma regarde le sol, commenta Kuroo. Il dit quelque chose, et... oh, c'est mignon.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? insista Bokuto. Allez, laissez la place, au moins !

— J'ai jamais vu un visage aussi rouge de ma vie, se moqua Tsukishima.

— On dirait qu'Hinata va tomber dans les pommes, dit Yachi.

— Attendez... oh... aaah ! Ça y est, il l'a fait ! s'exclama Kuroo.

— Fait quoi ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— Le sourire « spécial Hinata » de Kenma ! J'en verserais bien une petite larme.

— Hinata rit bêtement, révéla Yachi.

Ils l'entendaient jusqu'ici.

— Il dit encore un truc, mais avec plus d'enthousiasme, cette fois, continua Kuroo. Kenma est tellement gêné. Je ne le laisserai _jamais_ oublier tout ça, je le jure sur ma vie.

— Et... oups.

Il y eut comme un bruit de choc. Yachi descendit du dos de Kageyama, les yeux brillants.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Akaashi.

— Hinata s'est jeté sur Kenma, qui est probablement mort sur le coup, dit Tsukishima. Très intéressant. Je dis ça comme ça, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de nous éloigner un peu. Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir à quoi on ressemble, à écouter aux portes comme ça.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Hinata au visage rayonnant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.

— Mmh ? Rien, dit Kuroo.

— De quoi ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— On se promenait, mentit Yachi.

— J'suis là par hasard, fit Kageyama.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais là-dedans ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Un peu soupçonneux, Hinata sortit de la salle de classe.

— C'est pas tout ça, intervint Akaashi, mais on est supposé disputer un match, au cas où.

— Un match ? répéta Hinata. Supeeeer !

Puis il fonça à travers le couloir, rapidement suivi par Kageyama qui hurlait dans son dos.

Kenma sortit de la salle une seconde plus tard, les yeux sur la console éteinte qu'il avait gardée en main.

— N'essaie même pas, prévint-il Kuroo qui ouvrait déjà la bouche, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres.

— J'ai rien dit. T'as les joues toutes roses, Kenma, il s'est passé un truc ?

Akaashi soupira. Kenma foudroya son meilleur ami du regard.

— Allez, les enfants, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! déclara Kuroo. Pas de traînards ! Hop hop hop !

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le gymnase où tout le monde s'était déjà réuni. Un peu en arrière, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima et Akaashi regardaient les deux capitaines taquiner Kenma sans que celui-ci ne prenne la peine de réagir.

— Une nouvelle mission réussie, conclut la manager en étirant les bras.

— J'espère que notre premier match est contre Nekoma, fit Tsukishima.

— Vous croyez qu'ils se sont embrassés ? demanda Yamaguchi.

Les trois autres réfléchirent. Puis ils secouèrent la tête.

— Laissons-leur encore un jour ou deux, dit Akaashi.

— Une semaine ou deux, corrigea Yamaguchi.

— Vous êtes optimistes, intervint Tsukishima. Je penche pour minimum un mois. Et je vous préviens : hors de question de lui donner des cours particuliers, pour ça.

Yamaguchi et Yachi pouffèrent. Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on ait de souci à se faire, rit Yachi.

Au loin, Hinata s'était précipité sur Kenma pour lui passer un bras autour de l'épaule. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans le gymnase en se tenant la main.

Le visage de la manager fut traversé par un large sourire.

— Je crois qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien tous seuls.

* * *

Lol top qualité 10/10 would recommend.

Bon allez j'y va. Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous voulez participer à la semaine de l'OS, c'est sur tous les fandoms, c'est autant d'OS que vous voulez, c'est gratuit et les liens sont sur mon profil ou sur Troisième Gymnase ! yaay.


End file.
